greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
I Know This Bar
is the first episode of the third season and the 28th overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary After a car crashes into Joe's Bar, Andy and Sullivan lead the team of firefighters as they work to rescue their fellow crewmates Ben and Pruitt, Grey Sloan doctors and interns, and bar patrons before the building comes crumbling down. Full Summary The station 19 crew works to put out a large house fire. Vic hands a baby to a woman and they evacuate another person. Back at the station, the team cleans up and recovers. As most of the team settles to sleep, another car comes in and they jump back into action. They put on their turnouts and jump into the trucks. At the bar, the patrons are shocked. The car horn honks continuously. While Ben calls for emergency services, patrons move away from the car. Casey thinks there's been a bombing and asks if they're in the Green Zone. Levi starts to panic and Nico tells him to calm down and help. As the driver of the car, Joan, calls out for help, Jackson and Nico start to move rubble to free Blake Simms. Ben suggests getting everyone up and out the front of the bar, until he sees that the way out is blocked. 2 Weeks Ago Jack is cooking and has Maya taste some. They flirt a little over the pot and Dean suggests more cooking and less of that. Maya reminds him that she did warn him. Nikki leaves a trail of broken hearts wherever she goes. Vic comes in with balloons in a variety of colors, because gender's not a binary. She also has Jackson, whom the team quickly realizes she's seeing. Ben then comes in, ruining the surprise party they were throwing for him and Bailey. Back at the bar, they can't see any leaks from the car. Ben tells Pruitt the entrance is blocked and the wall's not stable, so they need to get everyone out. Trey suggests the back door and Pruitt goes to check it out. Ben has to snap Levi out of his daze to get him to help Jackson with Blake. Pruitt finds that the back door is also blocked. They move Simms to his side. Ben climbs up to talk to the driver. He has her turn off the car, but leave the lights on to illuminate the bar. Joan says she isn't hurt, but her husband, Don, is. Ben asks for something to stack on the table so he can get higher and check out her husband. Jackson calls for all medical staff to step in and check everyone's ABCs. Taryn is freaked out, but knows what that means. Jackson has Levi hold Simms up on his side while he goes to find something to pack his nose. Nico goes for vodka to sterilize. Taryn thinks she has a pelvic fracture and is dying. Jackson tells her she's not. Casey still thinks he was in a bombing. Pruitt tells everyone the back door is blocked, so Nico runs to take care of it, over Pruitt's objections. Nico runs into the back room and tries to kick the door open, but it won't budge. Joan explains to Ben that while they were driving, her husband grabbed his arm in pain. He's had two heart attacks before. She panicked and started driving to the hospital and then someone was in the road and she swerved and ended up in the bar. Ben helps her determine that he's still breathing and then tells her to sit tight because help is already on the way. As they drive to the bar, Travis and Vic talk about Joe's. Vic knows it'll be full of doctors and medical staff. Vic gets a text from Jackson, whom she calls her hot doctor lover, which creeps Travis out. Jackson then calls her. She tells him he's on a call and then learns that he's in the bar. Vic starts to freak out about it, so Jackson hands her to Ben, who says they have six injured, some dire, and they need to get there now. Sullivan orders them to stabilize the car and calls for two additional engines, an Aid Car, and Search and Rescue. Vic tells Sullivan about the backdoor being blocked and he starts to send her to go look into it, but Andy takes over orders and calls for Jack and Vic to come with her to assess it. Bailey looks at her ultrasound photos and cries. Bailey walks into the firehouse party and is surprised by the party. She's also surprised to see Jackson and learn that he's seeing Vic. Travis offers a toast, but sticks his foot in his mouth when he calls it a late-life pregnancy. A call comes in and Bailey asks if Ben has to go. It's actually Travis's call. Vic is set to go, too, but Andy tells her to stay with her date and she'll go. Sullivan then steps in to go with Andy. Jackson asks if Sullivan and Andy are a couple, but Vic says no. Behind the bar, they find a construction truck parked in front of the door. Andy breaks the glass to get into the cab. Vic climbs in the other side and vents to Andy about Jackson being in the bar. Andy reminds her that a lot of people are inside the bar. Andy wants to try hot wiring the truck. Vic senses judgment and Andy says she's not trying to judge. She's just not sure how Vic was able to move on. Vic describes her grief and how she embraced it. She asks Andy what she's grieving. Andy denies any grief and says she can't get the truck to start, so Vic needs to get out and prepare to push. A team of firefighters get into place and try to push the truck forward as Andy steers. They're unable to move it, so they stop. Sullivan tries to talk to Andy, who says they should be on first-name basis since his tongue has been in her mouth. He tries to apologize to her and repair their friendship. He says them dating it against the rules and she reminds him that he broke a lot of rules himself. Andy says they fell in love with each other and he did nothing to discourage it. She wants him to admit that he felt it, too, and he does. But it still can't happen. Outside the bar by the car, they're preparing to rig up the car and they hear Joan call out that her husband isn't breathing, so Travis goes around to help. From inside, Ben talks Joan through starting chest compressions. Pruitt then has Trey hold a stool while he breaks out a window near the car. He asks for the Lifepak, since they have access to Don from the inside. Sullivan asks them to try to stabilize the car from the inside if they can as they pass supplies through the window. Ben pulls out the Lifepak and tells Joan to put the pads on her husband's chest. He defibrillates twice and Don wakes up, saying that hurt. The team states their wishes for the baby as Andy and Sullivan return from their call. Joan is upset with Don because he died. All she could think about was going home without him and how the dog would react. If he dies, Cleo will crap on the floor every day afterwards. She tells him not to die because she doesn't want to do this life without him. He agrees. Jackson prepares to set Taryn's leg, but is distracted by Casey's continued confusion. He examines Casey, who has a small hematoma on his head, but equal and reactive pupils. He tells Casey to lie down until help comes. Jackson goes to give Taryn morphine, but she tells him she's allergic. Instead, he asks Trey for a few shots of whiskey. Taryn takes the shots and wonders if this is what dying feels like. Hannah tells her she's not dying. Simms is dying. Jackson says Simms is not dying and neither is anyone else. Taryn says they have to get Ben out of there because his wife is having a baby, but he reveals that she's actually not anymore. They then set Taryn's leg. More firefighters arrive to move the cement truck. They're able to get it moving right as a tow truck arrives. Andy signals for them to stop, but they don't. She radios to Sullivan, who tells her to use the tow truck, but she says it'll take longer and the Aid Car still hasn't arrived. Jackson is amazed that this is the kind of work firefighters do all the time. He's not sure how Ben and Vic do it. Ben says adrenaline helps to get you through. Sometimes you get scared after the danger has passed. Then he wonders what his family would do if he didn't make it through. Simms starts choking again, so they decide to crike him. Taryn is sure he's dying, but Hannah tells her to shut up because she's inebriated and possibly brain-damaged. Ben's phone rings nearby, unnoticed. Bailey hangs up her phone when she gets no answer and then comes upon the scene at the bar. She asks Dean if Ben is with them because he hasn't been answering his phone. Dean says he's inside. Bailey quickly realizes that means he's trapped in there. She starts to freak out. Dean says he's not hurt, but he may be in danger. Dean says they're working on getting him out. Bailey asks if her people are in there, if they're hurt and he says some people are hurt, but she has to step back and let him do his job. She says she's Chief of Surgery, but he reminds her she's not his Chief. He has orders and she's wasting his time. Bailey goes behind the tape and tells Dean to get her husband out of there. Bailey and Ben talk on top of a fire engine. They talk about their baby maybe being a girl. Bailey likes it up there. She feels safe in a world that feels dangerous a lot of the time. She likes knowing there's heroes out there and likes knowing them personally. They continue to work on getting the car pulled out. Travis is ready to get Don out of the car. He puts on a collar and they pull Don out through the back. Once Don is out, Travis starts working on Joan. Her seatbelt is stuck, but she has crafting scissors and pulls them out of her purse as Travis tries to get the seatbelt unstuck. Just as Joan goes to cut the belt, the car lurches forward. Travis checks on Joan and learns that her scissors are now impaled in her neck. He applies pressure as they work to get her out of the car. He calls Andy for an update. She's frustrated because they're using the tow truck and still one minute out. Sullivan finds Andy by the truck alone. He leans over her and apologizes. Andy says Ripley would have told him to screw the rules if he were still there. They nearly kiss, but Sullivan says they're making him Battalion Chief. He wants her to make captain, but it won't happen if they're together. She says she's earned it, but people won't see it that way. Andy thinks Sullivan really doesn't want to miss out on his promotion. The firefighters race into the back door of Joe's. Vic finds Jackson inside as Jack directs people who can walk to make their way out the back. They put Simms on a gurney and the other residents watch as he's taken out. Nico helps Casey get up and calls for Levi to come with them. Taryn is worried she's going to die. Jackson tries to reassure her, but Levi is also panicked, so Jackson sends him over to the hospital to help with the incoming patients. Andy's surprised to see Pruitt inside the bar. She asks why he was drinking at a hospital bar at this time of night. He doesn't answer and instead just comments on how long it took them to get into the bar. Travis covers Joan's body with a sheet. Jackson tells Vic he's going to head back to work to see if he can help. He also comments that Vic looks really hot, despite being dirty and stinky. Ben comes out and hugs Bailey. She's relieved that he's okay. He thinks it's his fault because of the stress his job puts on her. She says it's not her fault. It's not anybody's fault. Maybe it's God's. Life just scares her to death sometimes. She says she has to go back to work. She asks about the residents and he says he'll walk with her. Travis is upset as he watches the coroner's van take Joan away. Sullivan says they need to do their final inventory check and get out of there. Pruitt and Andy argue over Andy's relationships. He's upset that she won't stop dating firefighters. He says every time she sleeps with a firefighter at her own station, she sets female firefighters back a few years. She says she didn't sleep with him and it wouldn't be his business if she had. He says it's his business because she's his child. Her decisions reflect on his legacy. She orders him to get out. He says she will respect him as her father. She says then she'll get out and goes to her room. At the same time, Maya peeks out of her own room to say it's late. He apologizes for waking her and leaves. Maya asks Andy if she's okay. Andy says she didn't sleep with Sullivan, but there's still tension between the two of them. Maya doesn't care if they slept together, but she does care if Andy won't talk to her. Andy says Sullivan wants Battalion Chief and wants to make her Captain, but it'll mess with their promotions if they have a relationship. She reiterates that she didn't sleep with him. Travis says Don is in heart surgery and when he comes out, he'll learn that his perfectly healthy wife has died. Travis regrets not taking the scissors away from her. He almost had her out. Every time he tries to think there's some grand plan, life proves him wrong. He almost had her out. Vic starts crying and says that just happens sometimes. Travis remembers that Don and Joan have a dog. Vic asks for the address. Travis finds a key under the doormat and opens Don and Joan's front door. Immediately, Cleo the dog comes to greet him. Travis finds pictures of Don and Joan and scrapbooking materials. Then he finds Cleo's food and feeds her. While she eats, he sits nearby. The trucks are parked back in the barn at station 19. Andy and Sullivan have an awkward, silent encounter at the fridge. He tells her she did great work today. She says she does great work every day. He says he's been patient with her, but she's had enough of her insubordination. He orders her to take a week off to get her head together and pretend she respects him. She says he could transfer to another station and trust that she'll make captain in due course because she's earned. He can trust that she doesn't need any favors from him. He tells her to finish her shift and take the week off. Maya is sitting in a room thinking when Jack comes in and lies down on the couch. She tells him they need to talk. She wants them to stop, because it's not going anywhere, the thing between them. He's a good guy and good in bed, but it was never going anywhere real. Jack's upset that she's dumping him for no reason, after two major incidents and no sleep. Then he realizes she's angling for a promotion. She says she cares about him enough to run into a burning building for him. She just wants to be friends. He leaves the room. The team is all sleeping in their bunks, except Maya, who tosses and turns. Another call comes in and they jump immediately into action. Cast S193x01AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S193x01BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S193x01RobertSullivan.png|Robert Sullivan S193x01JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S193x01VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S193x01TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S193x01DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S193x01MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S193x01PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S193x01MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey S193x01JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery S193x01Joan.png|Joan S193x01LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt S193x01TarynHelm.png|Taryn Helm S193x01NicoKim.png|Nico Kim S193x01CaseyParker.png|Casey Parker S193x01Don.png|Don S193x01BlakeSimms.png|Blake Simms S193x01HannahBrody.png|Hannah Brody S193x01Trey.png|Trey Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Boris Kodjoe as Captain Robert Sullivan *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Pruitt Herrera Special Guest Star *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey Guest Stars *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Ann Cusack as Joan *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt *Jaicy Elliot as Dr. Taryn Helm *Alex Landi as Dr. Nico Kim *Alex Blue Davis as Dr. Casey Parker Co-Starring *Bill Doyle as Don *Devin Way as Blake Simms *Vivian Nixon as Hannah Brody *Christianno DeRushia as Trey Rescues House Fire Station 19 responded to a house fire. Vic was able to reunite a baby with their mother and at least one other person was evacuated. Bar Crash Station 19 responded when a car crashed into Emerald City Bar. Before they arrived, Ben and the doctors in the bar stepped in to treat the injured inside the bar. They learned that Joan had run her car into the bar because her husband had a heart attack while they were driving and she swerved to avoid hitting a pedestrian. Upon arrival, they rushed to stabilize the car and access the back exit to see if they could clear it. They learned that a construction vehicle was blocking the backdoor, restricting access. They called for additional firefighters to come help. Sullivan also called for a tow truck. Andy tried to hot wire it, but couldn't. Even with additional firefighters, they were unable to push it out of the way. Out front, they struggled to get access to the car without endangering the lives of those in the bar. When Don stopped breathing, Ben instructed her to start compressions. Then they got a LifePak and other supplies sent in through a window. Ben was able to defibrillate Don, who woke up after sinus rhythm was restored. They also stacked kegs under the car to provide some stability. With additional men, they were able to move the construction truck, but then the tow truck arrived, forcing them to stop pushing at risk of collision. Andy said the tow truck would take longer, but Sullivan insisted. Back at the front, they were able to stabilize the car and get access. They removed Don from the car and got him in an ambulance. Then Travis went back in to get Joan, but the car dropped father into the bar and Joan stabbed herself in the neck with a pair of scissors. They were able to get access through the back door and evacuated the injured out that way. Joan unfortunately died of her injuries in the bar. Several patients were taken to the hospital across the street for treatment. Music "Moonlight Sonata (Epic Powerful Trailer Music)" - Hidden Citizens "I Can See Clearly Now" - Nataly Dawn "Colourway" - Novo Amor "Up to You to Move the World" - K.S. Rhoads Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 7.02 million viewers. This makes it the first episode of Station 19 to attract more viewers than the Grey's Anatomy episode airing on the same night. *The episode picks up where Grey's Anatomy's Let's All Go to the Bar left off and continues on Help Me Through the Night. *The episode features a new title card, displaying just the show's title on a white background rather than against the image of a fire engine taking off from the station. *There is no voice over for the first time in the series. This was one of the changes made under new showrunner Krista Vernoff. *This is the first episode where Alberto Frezza is no longer as part of the main cast. Additionally, it's also the first episode of the series not to feature him as he never missed out on an episode while part of the main cast. Gallery Episode Stills S193x01-1.jpg S193x01-2.jpg S193x01-3.jpg S193x01-4.jpg S193x01-5.jpg S193x01-6.jpg S193x01-7.jpg S193x01-8.jpg S193x01-9.jpg S193x01-10.jpg S193x01-11.jpg S193x01-12.jpg S193x01-13.jpg S193x01-14.jpg S193x01-15.jpg S193x01-17.jpg S193x01-18.jpg S193x01-19.jpg S193x01-20.jpg S193x01-21.jpg S193x01-22.jpg S193x01-23.jpg S193x01-24.jpg S193x01-25.jpg S193x01-26.jpg S193x01-27.jpg S193x01-28.jpg S193x01-29.jpg S193x01-30.jpg S193x01-31.jpg S193x01-32.jpg S193x01-33.jpg S193x01-34.jpg S193x01-35.jpg S193x01-36.jpg S193x01-37.jpg S193x01-38.jpg S193x01-39.jpg S193x01-40.jpg S193x01-41.jpg S193x01-42.jpg S193x01-43.jpg S193x01-44.jpg S193x01-45.jpg S193x01-46.jpg S193x01-47.jpg S193x01-48.jpg S193x01-49.jpg S193x01-50.jpg S193x01-51.jpg S193x01-52.jpg S193x01-53.jpg S193x01-54.jpg S193x01-55.jpg S193x01-56.jpg S193x01-57.jpg S193x01-58.jpg S193x01-59.jpg S193x01-60.jpg S193x01-61.jpg S193x01-62.jpg S193x01-63.jpg S193x01-64.jpg S193x01-65.jpg S193x01-66.jpg S193x01-67.jpg S193x01-68.jpg S193x01-69.jpg S193x01-70.jpg S193x01-71.jpg S193x01-72.jpg S193x01-73.jpg S193x01-74.jpg S193x01-75.jpg S193x01-76.jpg S193x01-77.jpg S193x01-78.jpg S193x01-79.jpg S193x01-80.jpg S193x01-81.jpg Behind the Scenes S193x01BTS1.jpg S193x01BTS2.jpg S193x01BTS3.jpg S193x01BTS4.jpg S193x01BTS5.jpg S193x01BTS6.jpg S193x01BTS7.jpg S193x01BTS8.jpg S193x01BTS9.jpg S193x01BTS10.jpg S193x01BTS11.jpg S193x01BTS12.jpg S193x01BTS13.jpg S193x01BTS14.jpg S193x01BTS15.jpg S193x01BTS16.jpg Quotes :Jack: Taste. :Maya: Ooh, that's good. :Jack: Yeah, spicy and sweet like you. :Maya: Ew. :Jack: Oh, you think you're salty. :Maya: I think we shouldn't compare me to your Bolognese. :Dean: Okay, maybe we could get some more cooking and a little less of that. ---- :Travis: I'd like to offer up a toast to Ben and Miranda, already excellent parents to young Tuck. May this new blessing of an unexpected late-life baby... :Bailey: Late life? :Travis: Oh. Mid life? :Ben: Just move through it. Just move through it. :Travis: May this baby enrich your lives in ways you cannot yet imagine but will always treasure. ---- :Vic: Ooh, a text from my hot doctor lover! :Travis: You know, you don't have to call him that every time you refer to him. :Vic: Which one? Hot or doctor? 'Cause he's both. :Travis: Lover. It's very 1978, and not in a good way. :Vic: Well, I'm bringing it back. :Travis: Please don't. You know, what you could call him is Jackson. :Vic: Oh. I could call you Killjoy. ---- :Andy: Your fiancé died. :Vic: Right. So, you think my vagina should be a war widow draped in black forever? :Andy: I'm not trying to judge you. I just, I don't get how you did it. :Vic: Did what? :Andy: Moved on. :Vic: Oh, you want to know the secret? Um, I don't know. You feel it all the way. You cry, you wail, you write bad poems, and sob so hard, you puke. You rage at the gods, and you scream into your pillow, and you cry so hard, your knees buckle under you, and you cry so hard, you think your lungs are gonna collapse, and then something reminds you of how funny he could be, so you start to laugh, and then you laugh so hard, you need to cry some more. The secret is to let it out for as long and as often as you feel like it. It's when you fight grief, that's when it lingers. So, what are you grieving? :Andy: I'm not grieving. No one died. :Vic: Yeah, you know, no one had to. I know heartbreak when I see it, Herrera. Someone hurt you bad. ---- :Sullivan: Herrera, um... :Andy: Your tongue's been in my mouth. I think that puts us on a first-name basis. :Sullivan: Look, Andy, I didn't mean to hurt you, okay? And I would like it if... Hasn't it been long enough? Can't we be friends? :Andy: Wow. :Sullivan: Look, a relationship between us is against the rules. :Andy: Yeah, I understand the rules, Robert, but you broke a lot of them. :Sullivan: I know. :Andy: You know, it's not just against the rules to have sex with your subordinates. It's also against the rules to throw them longing glances. :Sullivan: Andy... :Andy: It's against the rules to let your hands linger, to let your eyes wander :Sullivan: Oh, you're saying I harassed you? :Andy: No, I'm saying you fell in love with me, which is also specifically against the rules. I'm saying I fell in love with you and you did nothing to discourage it. :Sullivan: I never took advantage. :Andy: I didn't say you took advantage. I am saying I wasn't the only one. And I kissed you, but we both felt it. And then you say it can't happen, you don't speak to me for weeks, you push me away. I mean, that's crazy-making. :Sullivan: Okay. :Andy: It's gaslighting! :Sullivan: I'm sorry. I didn't know how to handle it. :Andy: Just admit that you felt it, too. Admit that I'm not making this up, that this isn't a figment of my imagination. :Sullivan: Okay, you're not making it up. And it can't happen. Both of those things are true. ---- :Andy: If Ripley were still here I think he might tell you to screw the rules. :Sullivan: They're making me Battalion Chief. And I want you to make Captain, but it's not gonna happen if we're together. :Andy: Why not? Haven't I earned it? :Sullivan: People won't see it that way. :Andy: So we can't be together because I won't get my promotion? :Sullivan: Right. :Andy: Or we can't be together because if people find out, you won't get your promotion? :Sullivan: Right. ---- :Jackson: You do this all the time, huh? You and Vic. This job is just basically like this all the time? :Ben: Yeah. I guess it is. :Jackson: I don't know how the hell you guys do it, honestly. :Ben: You know, the adrenaline pumps while you're in it. Gets you through. It's actually pretty thrilling a fair amount of the time. But sometimes I get scared, after the fact. :Jackson: After? :Ben: Yeah, you know, like, after all the danger's passed, sometimes I start thinking, "That was insane. We just ran toward the fire. Who does that?" And then I start thinking, "What if I died? You know, what would Miranda do? What about Tuck? What about the baby?" Guess I don't have to worry so much about that part anymore. :Jackson: I'm really sorry about that, man. :Ben: Yeah. Me, too. ---- :Bailey: Dean Miller, get your hands off me! :Dean: Okay, but you have to get back behind the lines, Bailey. :Bailey: Was my husband in that bar? Is he hurt? :Dean: No, I do not believe he's hurt. :Bailey: Okay, is he in danger? You paused. You paused! :Dean: Hey, hey! Look, we're moving as fast as we can to get Ben and everybody else out of that bar. :Bailey: Okay, well, who else is in there? Are doctors in there? Nurses? Are my people hurt? :Dean: Yeah, yeah, people are hurt, but you have to let me do my job and help them. :Bailey: Miller, I am Chief of Surgery! :Dean: Dr. Bailey, you are not my chief. Okay? My Captain is standing right there. He gave me orders, orders I can't carry out because you're getting in my way, and you're costing me time, Bailey. You're costing me time. What if I walked into your OR, got in your way, and cost you time? ---- :Andy: You're calling me a slut? :Pruitt: I am just asking you why you can't stop crapping where you eat. :Andy: You're calling me a slut. :Pruitt: Every time you make the decision to sleep with a firefighter in your own station... :Andy: I didn't sleep with him, and if I had, it's none of your business! :Pruitt: ... You set back female firefighters a few years! :Andy: Dad, you need to stop talking now. :Pruitt: I don't care how many men you sleep with, Andy. :Andy: Stop talking. :Pruitt: But your Captain?! :Andy: I didn't sleep with him, and if I had, it's still none of your business! :Pruitt: It damn well is my business! You are my child! Your decisions reflect on me, on my legacy! :Andy: Get out. :Pruitt: Andrea, I am your father. You may not have any respect for rules, for tradition, for authority, but you will respect your father. :Andy: Got it, Dad. Then I'll get out. ---- :Sullivan: You did great work today. :Andy: I do great work every day. :Sullivan: Insubordination. :Andy: Excuse me? :Sullivan: I've been patient, but I've had just about enough of the insubordination. It affects morale. Your friends, they follow your lead. :Andy: Friends? What friends? Friendships only function if you can talk to your friends about what you're going through, and I'm so busy protecting your promotion... :Sullivan: Take a week off. :Andy: You're benching me? :Sullivan: I'm not benching you. I won't put it on your record. I'm saying take some personal days, get your head together, and figure out how to at least pretend like you respect me. :Andy: You could transfer to another station. You could be Captain but not be my boss. You could trust that I will be promoted to Captain in due course because I have earned it. You could trust that I don't need any favors from you, and I don't need your patronizing idea of protection, because I get enough of that from my father. :Sullivan: Yeah, this conversation is over. You finish your shift and take the week off. ---- :Maya: I think it's time for us to stop. :Jack: Stop what? :Maya: This. Us. :Jack: Did I do something or? :Maya: No. It's just not going anywhere. We're not going anywhere. We have nothing in common. :Jack: We both like running into fires. We both like that thing I do with my tongue. :Maya: You're a good guy, and you're good in bed. But this was never going anywhere real. :Jack: You're dumping me for no reason? You're ending this? After two major incidents and no sleep, you're just... They're naming a new Fire Chief. Promotions will trickle down. Is that what this is about? Are you gunning for Captain, Maya? :Maya: Jack, I care about you. I would literally run into a burning building for you. :Jack: And now you're telling jokes. :Maya: I want to be friends. Let's be friends. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S3 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes